Many people would like to use online selling to relieve themselves of unwanted items, but are inconvenienced by the work involved in creating an individual sales listing for each and every item they wish to sell. Furthermore, many people would like to estimate the level of interest in an item before undertaking the inconvenience to create a sales listing for that item. This inconvenience has spawned an industry of companies that sell items online for people in return for a fee. It would be helpful to enable a person to list multiple items for potential or actual sale. An example of a technical challenge that may exist is allowing a person to list multiple items by using an image (e.g., a digital photograph).